The National Black Nurses Association, Inc. (NBNA) requests a $49,308 grant for a National Conference on the Design of community-Based Health Research, to be held January 31 ----> February 2, 1994 at the Grand Hyatt Washington Hotel, in Washington, D.C. The conference has four objectives: (l) to identify and encourage NBNA doctoral-prepared researchers and NBNA chapter community leaders to establish partnerships for a health services research agenda; (2) to improve NBNA chapters' ability to utilize resources for research funding, opportunities and technical requirements; (3) to develop six health service research issues and draft corresponding concept papers which include problem statements, testable questions, and design/methodological frameworks; and (4) to produce a written report on the conference proceedings. The work group will be central to conference design, giving attention to the concept of research partnerships made within African-American nursing for the African-American community; the relationships between partnership models and nursing research initiatives; and select AHCPR Healthy People 2000 priority intervention areas (i.e., cancer, infant mortality, AIDS-HIV education, immunization, prenatal care, heart disease and stroke). Each work group will develop concept papers - outlining specific research projects. A report based on the conference proceedings will be published providing an analysis of the partnership model design for community research. Evaluation methods to determine overall effectiveness in meeting the conference objectives, and the execution of the conference as designed will be included in the conference report.